Juste une photo de toi
by Ellicxma
Summary: SongFic. En retrouvant une vieille photo, Remus repense au mal que Sirius lui a fait… et à son amour pour lui.


**Nom:** Juste une photo de toi

**Auteur:** Ellicxma

**Raiting:** K+

**Genre:** Romance/Drame

**Pairing:** SB/RL et RL/NT

**Disclamer:** Les Maraudeurs et le monde magique appartiennent à J.K Rowling. La chanson Juste une photo de toi appartient à Matt Pokora. Mais l'interprétation de cette chanson n'appartient qu'à moi =)

**Résumé:** SongFic. En retrouvant une vieille photo, Remus repense au mal que Sirius lui a fait… et à son amour pour lui.

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà mon premier OS sur Harry Potter, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Un énooorme merci à Marine pour avoir betalecturisé (mais si il est dans le dico je vous le jure) ce texte.

* * *

Le destin s'était ligué contre moi. Qu'avais-je donc fait pour avoir à souffrir une fois encore par sa faute? A moins que cela ne soit qu'une suite de coïncidences. Retrouver cette photo, ce souvenir alors qu'une musique relatant si bien notre histoire s'élevait du salon…

_Si on faisait un flash-back, qu'on revenait en arrière …_

C'était avec appréhension que je me laissais replonger dans mes souvenirs. Cette période de ma vie qui fut la plus belle mais aussi la plus douloureuse. Quatre garçons, quatre adolescents, quatre amis.

_…pour te rappeler ce que tu me disais, qu'on resterait ensemble jusqu'à redevenir poussière…_

« Pff c'est pas parce que tu es allergique aux « croissants » qu'on va te laisser tomber Moony. Les Maraudeurs c'est à la vie, à la mort. Un pour tous et tous pour un comme disent les moldus. »

Ces paroles m'avaient réchauffé le cœur comme jamais, pour la première fois on m'acceptait… Il m'acceptait…

_… Au final tout ça ce n'était que des paroles en l'air, et j'ai pas vu que tu jouais…_

… et la douleur n'en fût que plus grande. Le voir chaque jour au bras d'une nouvelle fille, l'emmener dans une salle déserte et revenir quelques heures plus tard pour rire avec nous comme si de rien n'était. Il délaissait les Maraudeurs, il me délaissait.

_…toute cette histoire un jeu d'échec dont tu étais le roi…_

« Echec et mat Moony!

- Encore ? Vraiment, Peter est le seul qui arrive à te battre »

Il m'adressa un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner , une Gryffondor d'un an notre ainée accrochée à son bras. Sirius ne gagnait pas seulement aux échecs, il avait aussi gagner mon cœur… et ça faisait mal.

_…J'ai le cœur en vrac et, si je dérape c'est parce que t'es parti aussi vite que t'es arrivé…_

Tu étais ignoble. Après m'avoir rendu heureux, m'avoir accepté, tu t'éloignais avec d'autres, me laissant dans ma peine. Ne m'avais-tu pas fait une promesse? « A la vie, à la mort » que tu disais…

Si c'était pour me laisser replonger dans mes ténèbres tu n'aurais pas du m'en sortir Sirius, tu aurais du me laisser seul avec ma peine et ne pas ravir mon cœur si c'était pour le briser ensuite.

_… et tu t'en es allé avec un bout de moi…_

Et chaque fois que tu rejoignais ces filles, tu emportais mon cœur avec toi. Malgré le fait que je te haïssais, je ne vivais plus pendant ces moments, attendant ton retour, le moment où tu reviendrais en m'appelant par ce surnom lunaire que tu m'avais trouvé tout en souriant.

_…Maintenant tout ce qu'il me reste c'est juste une photo de toi, juste une photo de toi, juste une photo de toi. Tout ce que tu laisses, c'est juste une photo de toi, juste une photo de toi, juste une photo de toi…_

Pendant ces interminables attentes je montais dans notre dortoir et sortais un morceau de papier glacé de ma valise. Une photo où ton sourire figé car immortalisé par un appareil photo moldu remplaçait momentanément celui que j'attendais et que tu étais en train d'offrir à d'autres pour satisfaire tes désirs charnels.

_…La musique qui s'arrête, le rideau qui se baisse…_

Les années avaient passé et le danger restait en suspens au dessus de nos têtes. Puis il avait finit par frapper, entrainant James et Lili. Les jours plus ou moins heureux étaient définitivement finis.

_…Et mon soleil disparait quand les lumières s'éteignent…_

Tu avais été jugé coupable et on t'avait arraché à moi, m'avait séparé de toi d'une façon plus terrible et plus cruelle que jamais. On m'avait retiré l'unique source de lumière qui me permettait de résister à l'attrait des ténèbres.

_…Même les applaudissements ne pourront rien y faire…_

La mort de Voldemort. La survie de Harry. Toute l'effervescence qui animait le monde des sorciers ne faisait que m'effleurer. Rien ni personne ne pourrait me rendre ce qu'on m'avait pris.

_…Et pour toi j'étais prêt à remuer Ciel et Terre…_

J'étais décidé à te sortir de l'Enfer où l'on t'avait envoyé. Quitte à me mettre le monde à dos, quitte à renier mes principes, quitte à mourir.

_…Mais t'as pas vu tout ce que j'ai fait, j'ai perdu ma bataille il n'y a plus rien à faire…_

Emprisonné, tu ne savais pas que j'avais tout tenté. Je t'avais abandonné. Et quand tu as fini par t'échapper par tes propres moyens tu m'en as voulu de t'avoir laissé mourir à petit feu pendant douze ans. Je n'ai rien dit, je savais que je t'avais perdu… même si je ne t'avais jamais possédé.

_…J'ai le cœur en vrac et, si je dérape c'est parce que t'es parti aussi vite que t'es arrivé…_

Tu étais revenu et ta présence seule me montrait à nouveau la signification du mot « bonheur ». Mais tu avais changé, la prison t'avait transformé. A peine retrouvé, à peine perdu…

_… et tu t'en es allé avec un bout de moi…_

Tu t'enfermais systématiquement dans ta chambre avec l'hippogriffe qui t'accompagnait.

Tu t'enfermais dans un livre pour oublier.

Tu t'enfermais sur toi-même ne laissant à la surface qu'un étranger, protégeant le peu qu'il restait du Sirius que j'avais connu.

_…Maintenant, tout ce qu'il me reste c'est juste une photo de toi, juste une photo de toi, juste une photo de toi. Tout ce que tu laisses c'est juste une photo de toi, juste une photo de toi, juste une photo de toi…_

Et comme quelques années plus tôt je m'enfermais aussi, la même photo à la main retrouvant le jeune homme que j'aimais en secret et son sourire.

_…Maintenant je maudis je jour où je t'ai rencontré, j'aurais pas dû te regarder…_

Notre rencontre me revenait souvent en mémoire. Un étrange chapeau venait de hurler le nom de ma Maison, ma famille pour les sept années à venir. Je m'avançais vers la table des rouges et or. Inquiet, je cherchais un endroit où m'asseoir, un endroit où je pourrais être seul et ne déranger personne. Mais nos regards se croisèrent, tes yeux me rappelaient la couleur d'un ciel d'orage. Ton sourire était le même que celui sur cette photo que je tiens dans mes mains. Je souris à mon tour.

_…Si t'es plus là tous ces souvenirs qu'est-ce que j'en fais? Je veux juste t'oublier…_

Et dans ces moments je me disais que j'aurais préféré oublier. Ou ne jamais t'avoir connu. Ne pas avoir connu le bonheur d'une amitié solide, d'un amour à sens unique pour finir seul avec seulement nos souvenirs.

_…Maintenant je maudis le jour où je t'ai retrouvé, j'aurais pas dû te regarder…_

Et un jour tu es sorti de ta chambre. Et tu m'as offert un sourire timide. Le Sirius que j'avais connu revenait peu à peu à la vie. Et comme lors de notre première rencontre je t'ai souri à mon tour. Le bonheur pouvait-il frappé deux fois au même endroit?

_…Si t'es plus là tous ces souvenirs qu'est-ce que j'en fais? Je veux juste t'oublier…_

Pour le bonheur je ne sais pas mais le malheur, lui, frappe autant de fois qu'il le souhaite. Et toujours plus fort. Toujours avec plus de cruauté. Tu es parti définitivement. En traversant le Voile. Je ne veux plus souffrir, je veux juste oublier. T'oublier.

_…Tout ce qu'il me reste c'est juste une photo de toi, juste une photo de toi, juste une photo de toi. Tout ce que tu laisses c'est juste une photo de toi, juste une photo de toi, juste une photo de toi…_

Aujourd'hui, il ne me reste plus que cette photo et ces souvenirs. Cette photo prise par Peter où l'on voit James en arrière plan qui s'éloigne pour aller demander Lili en mariage pour la quatrième fois de la semaine, où ma gêne a laissé place au bonheur le temps d'un cliché et où tu passes un bras autour de mes épaules tout en riant. Ton sourire, ton rire c'est tout ce qu'il en reste.

_…Tout ce qu'il me reste c'est juste une photo de toi, juste une photo de toi, juste une photo de toi. Tout ce que tu laisses c'est juste une photo de toi, juste une photo de toi, juste une photo de toi…_

La musique s'arrête et une voix la remplace presque aussitôt.

- Remus, tu descends?

Je laisse la photo avec le reste de mes souvenirs dans le carton posé à même le sol de notre grenier.

Remus Lupin descendit rapidement les escaliers et rejoignit une jeune femme aux cheveux dont la couleur allait du violet soutenu au rose délavé. Le loup-garou se pencha et embrassa sa femme, tout en caressant son ventre arrondi.

Un sourire factice fleurissait sur son visage: il n'arrivait pas à oublier.

A oublier son premier et unique amour.


End file.
